Headcanons
by Lady Wayne Al Ghul
Summary: Pequeños hedcanons que tengo
1. Familia Al Ghul

1) Ra's tiene cinco hijos (Karim, Nyssa, Dussan, Bane y Thalía. Reconocidos, ilegítimos o repudiados), cada uno de madre distinta, solo se casó con una. Con ella no tuvo hijos… todos son bastardos.

2) Solo Thalía y Nyssa han sido nombradas líderes del gremio.

3) El uso continuo de las fosas cambia el color de ojos hasta volverlos del mismo tono que sus aguas.

4) Sin contar a Hereje (y los otros clones) hay cinco nietos Al Ghul (Aitana, Erik, Bonnibelle, Lucía y Damian), uno por cada hijo.

5) De los cinco solo dos son considerados verdaderos candidatos al puesto de líder: Damian y Aitana lo cual creo un profundo odio entre ambos.

6) Hay algo oculto detrás de ese "odio".

7) Al inmiscuirse en las artes mágicas los Al Ghul viven en un ambiente de cuasi espiritualidad pero solo una (Lucia) se considera verdaderamente creyente profesando la fe católica.

8) TODOS los Al Ghul son bisexuales.

9) Barsad, además de ser la mano derecha de Bane es (o fue) el ayo* de la tercera generación de la familia. A cada uno le regalo un peluche zoomorfo basado en sus característica "ocultas".

10) A pesar de los años, de los entrenamientos y demás todos conservan sus peluches en excelentes condiciones.

11) Una ocasión en que Aitana se adentró en la Ciudad Maldita para eliminar a la competencia se cruzó con Sthepanie Brown en circunstancias peculiares. Desde entonces está pendiente de "Fatgirl".

12) Todos tienen diferentes ascendencias étnicas y Ra's los obligo a aprender esas lenguas por lo tanto en el palacio (cuando todos se reunían ahí) se escuchan diatribas en distintos idiomas.

* Ayo es el nombre del servidor que en las casas reales (donde era uno de los oficios de Corte), las casas nobles y las familias ricas se encargaba de la educación inicial y custodia de los niños y jóvenes, a modo de tutor.


	2. Jason Todd

Lo tengo desde hace dos semanas y apenas lo subo, disculpen soy muy floja.

Nunca lo admitiría bajo ninguna circunstancia pero la razón porque Jason odia ver "Titanic" no es por ser un chico rudo que desprecia lo cursi, no, la odia porque lo hace llorar. Para el Rose es una hipócrita egoísta por no dejar subir a Jack con ella.

Uno de sus regalos más preciados es un libro infantil que el demonio le dio por su cumpleaños, todos pensaron que era un tipo de burla y que en el instante lo golpearía en cambio lo abrazo. ¿Porque? Durante su infancia ese tonto libro para bebés fue lo que utilizaba su madre para dormirlo, cuando la escuchaba hablar los disparos de la calle, el dolor en su estómago por no comer, los gritos coléricos de su padre alcoholizado, todo desaparecía.

Todos lo sabían y tenían diferentes reacciones: Bruce desviaba la vista incomodo, a Dick se le hacía un nudo en la garganta, lagrimas se acumulaban en los ojos de Tim, Damian le daba del suyo y Alfred le daba más cuando se lo pedía. Porque el verdadero amor de Jason Todd es el pan.

Jason Todd tiene un pequeño tatuaje en su clavícula izquierda, una cita bíblica que por mucho tiempo creyó y fue su filosofía de vida: Jr 17-5.

El punto cuatro está basado en una canción de Cancerbero (RIP) que se llama "Jeremías 17-5"

¿De qué personaje o personajes les gustaría fuera el siguiente capítulo?

¿Qué tal? ¿Dudas, quejas, crucios, avadas, comentarios?

PD: No sé si sepan de los plagios últimamente cometidos, a mí no me ha pasado (hasta donde se) pero a dos colegas Polaris y Elena Grayson si, y no está bien que alguien se aproveche de tu trabajo así que yo también me uno a la campaña "Robas mis Sueños" iniciada por Polaris.

No al plagio.


	3. Damian Wayne

Dedicado a Surya Hatoway que pidió a Damian.

Los personajes no me pertenecen.

* * *

1)Tiene un puñado de objetos valiosos pero no en lo monetario. Uno de ellos es una fotografía un poco gastada, es la única que tiene de su madre ella lo abraza y ambos sonreían, él tenía unos tres años, poco antes de iniciar su entrenamiento… cuando aún creía que su madre lo amaba. Muchas veces ha querido deshacerse de ella pero siempre se arrepiente y la deja en su lugar.

2)Es faller al igual que Tim, juntos teorizaban y escribían fanfics. Cuando se enteraron de que los diarios saldrían a la venta comenzaron una cuenta regresiva para poder comprarlos pero un día Bruce llego con un paquete que incluía los tres dándole a cada quien uno. Se emocionó tanto que abrazo y beso a su padre.

3)Se muerde el labio inferior y entrecierra los ojos cuando trata de recordar algo.

4)Utiliza a sus hermanos de lienzos, al principio se negaron pero después cedieron debían admitir que el resultado era maravilloso.

5)Cuando hay sustancias que alteran su sistema o está muy estresado pierde la noción del idioma en el que habla, empieza en ingles siguiendo con su lengua materna, chino y así con todos los que conoce.

* * *

¿De qué personaje o personajes les gustaría fuera el siguiente capítulo?

¿Qué tal? ¿Dudas, quejas, crucios, avadas, comentarios?

PD: No sé si sepan de los plagios últimamente cometidos, a mí no me ha pasado (hasta donde se) pero a dos colegas Polaris y Elena Grayson si, y no está bien que alguien se aproveche de tu trabajo así que yo también me uno a la campaña "Robas mis Sueños" iniciada por Polaris.

No al plagio.


End file.
